The Olympian League
The Olympian League is a group of veteran heroes who protect the Earth and help any Demigod who needs help. To get into the League you must be at least 20 years old and will receive an invitation to join. The League is full of thousands of Demigods, Roman and Greek. Some of the members are mortals who can see through the mist. Note A: This story takes place 30 years after The Last Olympian. Note B: If you want to join with a character who is younger than 20 years then join the Young Olympian League. Note C: This collab is alternate universe so you character's original storyline won't be altered unless you want it to be in your characters original storyline, so alternate universe is optional. Authors ExtremeSSJ4 (Creator) FlamingoValdez (Co-Creator) Daughter of Poseidon118 Dagostino Luke 12346 Archie-Son of Poseidon Josh-Son Of Hyperion JJRawesome Ersason219 DarkCyberWolf KittyInASheepsClothes Darkcloud1111 SallyPerson SonOfZeus1200 Animalandia Rebc29 LittleLoric Hazelcats Collab Rules #Each chapter must be at least 500 words. #You may only write your own characters POV chapter unless another member let's you use their character or if you are required to use third person. #Don't make your characters too OP in stories. Overall Plot Shortly after the second Titan War, Percy Jackson and a group of friends has decided to form a small organization who's objective is to save and rescue half-bloods. Then, shortly after the Gaea war, the organization has grown bigger, with new friends joining the alliance. The Olympian gods has appreciated their service and had let them be. The years passed by, and more and more people join the organization. That is, until a lone demigod is driven to think that the Olympian are merely using them as tools to their work. Said demigod leaves the organization to search for the Olympians' enemy. And when does, using with his persuasive voice and charisma, he gathers up a couple of people and forms another organization, a different one from the Olympian League. The new organization starts conquering cities, defying the gods, and destroying everything that comes to their way. They are rendered unstoppable, even by the gods. Except for The League... Members Original League Percy Jackson (Creator of The Demigod League) Leo Valdez Annabeth Chase Hazel Levesque Maria Flanma Nico di Angelo Samuel Ternsa Jason Grace Young Olympian League: Team Recon Sally Sea Jackson Finnick Rider Adam Greylick Katara Moore Celestina May Elizabeth Williams Young Olympian League: Team Delta Jack Robson Desmond Moon Indigo Roy Josh McLean JT Ronaldson The Olympian League: Team Omega Silena Jackson Flinn Miles Peter Blofis Seth Alder The Olympian League: Team Alpha Daniel Redson Jared Rekker Nolan Swift Joseph Mierek 'See the full list of charaters... ' 'See the full list of ranks... ' Stories #The Olympian League: Origins #The Olympian League Academy Trivia *The Olympian League is based on the famous superhero team, The Justice League. *The Olympian League was created by ExtremeSSJ4. Category:Collaboration Category:OC Club Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Alternate Universe Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Luke 12346 Category:Tsubasafan101 Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:JJRawesome Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Dagostino Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ersason219 Category:The Olympian League Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:FlamingoValdez Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:SallyPerson Category:LittleLorica Category:Rebc29 Category:Hazelcats Category:Animalandia